Over And Over
by Sarmoti
Summary: Hermione discovers a new side of Lucius Malfoy, but can he find that side of himself before it's too late? Lucius/Hermione
1. Cause It's All In My Head

**__**

Over and Over

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I wish I owned Lucius. I would keep him chained up in the basement.

****

Summary: Completed Hermione discovers a new side of Lucius Malfoy, but can he find that side of himself before it's too late?

****

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fic, and I found it hard to write because the world of Harry Potter is so wide spread and creative, so I hope I did okay. There is some adult content, so if you are turned off by that, I wouldn't recommend the story. It's all nice though :o) This is a sort of song fic. I got the plot bunny after listening to "Over and Over" by Nelly and Tim McGraw 100 times. And it grew as I began to write it. This story isn't very long, but it's not short either!

I did a 'clean-up' on Sept. 5, 2005, hopefully all errors were fixed!

Please review and go easy on me!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius Malfoy slammed his hand down on the table in anger. How did he get assigned this job? After spending most of his life being devoted to Voldemort, he gets stuck with this ridiculous assignment. After proving his loyalty over and over again, he gets told he has to baby-sit Harry Potter and all of his friends.

What made it worse, was in order to properly keep an eye on Potter, Lucius had to use his position with the Ministry of Magic to secure a job at Hogwarts. Lucius shivered in disgust at the thought. He hated Hogwarts with a passion, almost as much as he hated Harry Potter.

So, here he was, two weeks into his new 'job' reviewing Hogwarts for the Ministry of Magic, and keeping an eye on Potter. Lucius stood up and paced his office. Voldemort knows the impending war is almost upon them, and he needed Lucius to figure out was Potter is planning, but so far, it had been hard to do.

It was a waste of time anyways, Voldemort already knew how to take the little 'boy wonder' down, why waste time seeing what Harry's plans are?

Lucius grabbed his fire-whiskey and took another swig, enjoying the burning down his throat. It was times like this when his cold heart would almost miss Narcissa. He never loved her, and didn't bother to pretend he did, but she was smart, and cunning. When things were becoming jumbled, she was the one Lucius went to for assistance.

But she was gone now, she had left three months ago, not leaving a note or anything. She was tired of this life, tired of the threats, tired of the smell of death. Lucius knew she was planning on leaving, and he knew why. He didn't stop her. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, when no one was around, Lucius envied her. She could leave, she could run, she could start over.

Lucius knew he couldn't afford to sit in his office and drink himself into a stupor, he couldn't afford to show emotion, even when no one was around. He wrapped his robes around himself, grabbed his snake cane, and stalked out in to the halls of Hogwarts, some poor kid was going to be miserable tonight.


	2. I Think About It

**__**

Over and Over

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I wish I owned Lucius. I would keep him chained up in the basement.

****

Summary: Completed Hermione discovers a new side of Lucius Malfoy, but can he find that side of himself before it's too late?

I did a 'clean-up' on Sept. 5, 2005, hopefully all errors were fixed!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione sighed as she glanced over the pages she had just finished reading. She was tired, and the words were starting to blur together. She checked her watch, and was surprised to see it was almost two in the morning.

Everyone would be asleep by now, and she should be too. She closed the books and stood up to stretch. It was only two weeks into her seventh year at Hogwarts, but she was feeling the stress already, and preparing for 'The War' wasn't helping.

She tossed her head back, shaking out her light brown curls, which, thankfully, had finally smoothed down over the summer. Everything had smoothed out and blossomed this summer, which made Ron really take notice of her. Hermione just wished she could feel that way about Ron now. She had spent two years wishing he would notice her as more than the 'know it all', but he hadn't. Now that he did, she didn't want anything with him.

She quietly left the library, hoping to get back to the Gryffindor common room without anyone noticing her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius wondered the dark halls, turning over the last seventeen years of his life in his head. He was beginning to wonder if he wasn't having some kind of sick midlife crisis. The thought caused him to begin to panic, but he stopped when he heard footsteps in the hallway ahead of him.

He quietly picked up his pace, anxious to catch who ever was out after hours, and take out some of his frustrations on the poor student.

He reached the student, who still had no idea he was there. Lucius was surprised to see it was Potter's mud blood girlfriend. Lucius grinned, he was going to enjoy this. He quickly reached up and grabbed the girls arm, stopping her.

Hermione screamed as she was spun around by the unseen visitor. She screamed again when she saw she was being grabbed by Lucius Malfoy.

"Shut up you silly girl." Lucius hissed. "You will wake up the entire castle."

Hermione was to scared to speak, although she opened her mouth to try. She looked up in the face of one of the most ruthless death eaters, and began to cry.

Lucius couldn't believe the girl was standing here crying. He hadn't even done anything to her yet. Her beautiful face was trembling with fear. He couldn't believe this was the same bushy haired mousy girl he had met back in Diagon Alley six years ago.

"Why are you crying?" he snapped, unsure of what her problem was.

"Let me go. What are you going to do to me?" Hermione choked out.

"Do to you?" Lucius said. She was truly terrified of him, he could see that. Usually, it made him feel better to know that someone was terrified of him. But, right now, he felt guilty. He didn't want this girl to be scared, although he didn't know why.

"You're a death eater. You hate me. You hate all muggle borns." Hermione said softly, staring at the floor.

Her words cut Lucius. He was a death eater. He was evil in everyone's mind. Why, after all this time, does this bother him?

"I'm not going to hurt you, calm down and stop crying." Lucius said. "Some brave Gryffindor you are." he said as a snide comment.

Hermione struggled to keep her tears at bay. She tried to put on her bravest front, but being stuck in the dark, after everyone is asleep with Lucius Malfoy grabbing your arm was enough to scare anybody.

"What are you doing out this late?" Lucius asked the girl.

"I was studying in the library and lost track of time." Hermione explained softly, still looking at the floor.

"Look at me!" Lucius snapped, bothered that she couldn't look at his face.

Hermione looked up, her face wet from her tears. Lucius felt his heart tugging. 'What is that?' he wondered to himself. 'You don't have a heart. Especially not one that feels for her' Lucius silently reminded himself.

Lucius studied her face. Was he that evil? Did she truly fear him that much? Lucius wasn't feeling like himself at all. He didn't want her to fear him. He didn't want her to see the man he had been since he had taken the dark mark.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he repeated, his voice softer. "I promise." Lucius lightened his grasp on her arm, and with his other hand he reached out to dry her face off. He saw her flinch when he went to touch her, the fear still shining bright in those beautiful brown eyes.

Hermione was shocked. Lucius Malfoy was gently drying her tears with his bare hands. He was touching her, a 'mud blood' in a kind gesture. She studied his face while he wiped her cheeks. She knew why all the women thought he was good looking. Who wouldn't? His hair was the most beautiful color she had ever seen. The white-blonde, that shimmered in any light. His body was built unlike any man she had ever seen before. The only unattractive thing about Lucius were the cold, unfeeling gray eyes he was looking at her with.

Lucius felt her body relax in his grasp. She wasn't shaking anymore, and she was actually looking at his face. The tears were dried up, but Lucius continued to rub her skin. 'What is wrong with me?' he thought. He should be terrifying this girl. Calling her names, using all of his best threats on her. Why wasn't he? What was this tight feeling in his chest? Of course the girl was turning him on. She was sexy and innocent, two things Lucius liked in his women very much, but he was feeling more than arousal.

Hermione bit her lip to keep from gasping as Lucius stepped closer to her. She wondered if he was drunk. He wasn't acting like Lucius. He was acting like a human. She felt his body press against hers, pinning her to the wall. His soft hand was still caressing her cheek. She felt his fingers drop to rub her neck softly.

Hermione should be feeling repulsed. She should be screaming for help, and fighting him. She knew that. But, instead she looked up into those cold gray eyes, and saw a warmth that hadn't been there before. Those eyes were burning into hers, and she felt herself tremble again, but not from fear. 'What is wrong with me?' Hermione asked herself.

Lucius softly slid his hand down her neck, tracing her smooth lines. He had almost expected her to kick him, or scream. Instead she was looking deep into his eyes, as if she were looking for something in them. He felt her tremble again, but she didn't look away from him.

He softly slid his hand back up her neck, taking a handful of her hair. It felt soft and silky in his hand. He couldn't stop what he did next. Lucius leaned down and gently kissed her. Barely caressing her lips with his.


	3. Over and Over Again

**__**

Over and Over

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I wish I owned Lucius. I would keep him chained up in the basement.

****

Summary: Completed Hermione discovers a new side of Lucius Malfoy, but can he find that side of himself before it's too late?

I did a 'clean-up' on Sept. 5, 2005, hopefully all errors were fixed!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione gasped. Lucius Malfoy was kissing her! And it felt good! 'What if this is a trap?' Hermione asked herself. Before she could answer though, she felt his tongue brush against her lips, and she opened her mouth to him, forgetting what was right and wrong.

She tasted incredible. Lucius drank her sweet nectar, memorizing the taste of her kisses. He finally pulled away from her slightly, and looked back into her eyes.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, his lips inches from hers.

"Don't be." she whispered back, surprising herself, and surprising him more.

Lucius leaned in once again and kissed her, moving his hand from her hair, back down her side to rest at her waist. His other hand ran slowly up her bare leg, resting on her thigh just below were the skirt stopped. Hermione whimpered as he caressed her skin, causing him to kiss her harder.

Lucius was pressed completely up against her, and Hermione could feel his arousal pushing against her leg. She had lost control of all rational thinking, and wanted him desperately. This wasn't the Lucius she had always known and feared, this was a different Lucius, one that she was attracted to. She gently moved her hand between them, and laid her fingers on the bulge in his pants. Lucius let out a giant groan in her mouth as she began to rub him.

He broke the kiss once again. Her lips were swollen and her eyes were glazed over with a look of desire. "Don't do that love." he whispered. "I don't think I will be able to stop."

Hermione bit her lip before looking back up at him. She had never acted like this before, and didn't know why she was now. "I don't want you to stop." she whispered, squeezing his bulge for confirmation.

Lucius growled as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her quickly back to his chambers, locking the door behind them. He carried her into this bedroom before laying her down gently on the bed. He gently lowered himself over her, studding her face again.

'She's a mud…' Lucius tried to remind himself, before realizing he couldn't even call her that in his mind anymore. She wasn't anything more or less then Hermione.

"Are you sure…?" he asked her softly, remembering the way she had feared him just moments before.

Instead of answering him, Hermione reached her head up and met his lips with another scorching kiss. She ran her tongue over his teeth, before nibbling on his lower lip. She wasn't sure why she was in his room, in his bed, but she didn't want to leave.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered what Harry and Ron would think. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered if she was under some kind of spell or curse, but then Lucius kissed her ear, and she forgot all of those things, getting carried away in the passion he ignited in her that no one had tried to before.

She pushed him off of her, so that he had to stand up at the end of the bed. She sat up quickly. Hermione slid her hands under his robe, slipping it off his shoulders and allowing it to fall onto the floor. His shirt was easy; she tugged it loose from his trousers and pulled it over his head. She felt so wanton doing this, but it felt good.

His chest was built to perfection. Clothed, Lucius gave the appearance of bulk and strength, but naked, he proved to be a mass of large, smooth muscles beneath light skin, and lighter, curling hair that stretched from shoulder to shoulder and down his flat stomach. She'd never seen anything to amazing, and she gently touched him in curious amazement, stroking her hand first down his arms, then down his sides. "You're beautiful," she finally whispered.

"Men aren't beautiful." he said softly.

"You are." she said.

Lucius seized her wrists. His desire was becoming over whelming, and he wasn't use to taking things so slow. "Hermione…" he started.

She shushed him up quickly with a soft kiss on his lips as she freed her hands, sliding them up his arms. She brushed her hand over the dark mark, ignoring it. She leaned her head against his shoulders, taking in his scent as she explored him freely. She found his nipples and circled them with her fingertips, not realizing she was filling Lucius with a desire he had never felt before.

Lucius moaned softly as she once more slid her palm over the bulge in his trousers. It had grown since she had first touched it, she was sure. She swallowed and fumbled a little as she unbuttoned him.

He took her shoulders as she did. "I promise you…" he started to say.

"Shhhh..." she said. She didn't want to hear promises of things that would remind her of who she was with.

She slid off the bed and kneeled down to finish removing his trousers. She looked up and noticed his nudity. He was so close, and so big. Gorgeous, but big. She viewed his whole figure. The hair on his chest extended over his furrowed abdomen to join the quantity of light hair at the junction of his legs. In amazement, she looked up at his face.

He started down at her, his gray eyes intense. "Well, Hermione? What do you think?" he asked.

"I think I want to touch you." she said, enjoying the shock that crossed his face. She reached out and touched him softly, her hand stroking him once. She heard him hiss. She gently wrapped her hand around the shaft. His breath rasped above her. He touched her hair gently. She leaned in and softly kissed his member, and ran her tongue up its length.

Suddenly, Lucius couldn't control himself any longer. Pulling her to her feet, he began to unbutton her shirt.

"Lucius?" Hermione squeaked a little. He didn't seem to have heard her. He concentrated on disrobing her. Her clothes quickly dropped to the floor, forming a pile at her feet. Wrapping his arms around her, he gently laid her back down on the bed, quickly laying above her.

Opening her legs with the thrust of his knee, he placed himself between them, his hips pressing her hip, his chest against hers. She was pushing against him, anxious to feel him.

He grabbed her hands and wrapped them around his shoulders., sliding his hand beneath her neck, he lifter her face for a brief kiss.

His other hand disappeared. He touched her gently, his thumb grazed her lightly, but with such a passion that she cried out softly. She was wet and ready for him, he could feel it.

Lucius gently adjusted his position a little, and found her entrance, sliding softly into her.

Oh god, he was in her. It burned, and hurt, and she struggled a little. He paused, but didn't remove himself. His blonde hair was falling over his forehead and down his shoulders, tickling her skin. His face had a expression of confusion and surprise. "Hermione…" he started to say, but she kissed him to silence him.

She felt him began to thrust in and out, as his tongue mimicked the motion in her mouth. Her legs lifted to wrap around him, feeling him deeper. Her hips rocked with his motion, and she moaned against his mouth.

He adjusted his weight, leaning his chest against hers, forcing her down further on the bed. Lucius was amazed at this woman. He whispered in her ear. "Love, let me see you and hear you." he picked up his pace as he spoke to her.

"Yes.." Hermione could barely gasp.

"Do you feel how each inch glides in.." he continue, his voice rough and raw.

"Yes." she whispered.

"You are so warm inside, so tight." He drew the words out, making each one a counterpoint to the advance on her body, making her more aware of the motion, the heat, the pure sexuality of their union.

She tightened her muscles on him, and her climax struck at that moment, rushing over her and causing her to scream out.

Her release trigged his own, and Lucius bit his lip to keep from crying out how he felt. He didn't want to admit it right now. He couldn't admit it right now.

He rolled off of her, and laid down, gathering her to him, her head resting against him. Lucius laid awake for a long time, listening to her breathing, and trying to make sense out of the last two hours. His whole world was upside down now. He felt his arm began to burn, and slipped out of bed gently, preparing to go to Voldemort.

Hermione pretended she was still asleep, but she felt the heat in his arm, and knew where he was going. She waited until he left, before sitting up and letting her tears fall. How could she have been so stupid? Of course he was still evil Lucius. Death Eater Lucius. Why did she do this?

She had thought she had seen a different Lucius, but he was as anxious as ever to see Voldemort, and take part in the evil that surrounded him.

Hermione slipped her clothes on, and left his chambers, regret seeping out of every pore on her body. How could she have thought that he would change? She was just a game to him. A 'mud blood' whore. Someone to play with.

The tears ran down her cheeks as she quietly entered the restroom in her tower and washed off the remains of the evening until her skin burned.

She had thought she had fallen in love with a death eater, and she had learned her lesson right away. He would always be a death eater.


	4. No I Can't Take It

The last two weeks had crawled for Lucius. He had come home from the meeting with Voldemort to find Hermione gone. It didn't surprise him, she had probably gone back to her own room.

When he had caught up with her the next day in the hallway, she had given him a evil, cold look that made Draco look like a sweetheart.

"Stay away from me." she had hissed at him, backing away from his touch.

Lucius was stunned at first, and felt his heart fill with a pain he couldn't begin to name. He opened his mouth to ask her was had happened, what he did wrong, and what he could do to fix it. But he shut his mouth quickly. How dare this girl make him feel this way? Who did she think she was to cause him all this unwanted emotio?

"Don't worry about it _mudblood_ I don't want to be anywhere near you. Thanks again for last night love, it was fun. Not the best, but not to bad." he drawled, his voice cold and harsh again. He flinched at his words. He was lying. She had been the best, there had been something there he hadn't felt before.

Hermione drew her breath as his words slashed through her. She fought those damn tears as she spun on her heels and ran from him quickly, not stopping till she was alone in her room.

Now, two weeks later, Lucius was sitting at the teachers table pushing food around on his plate, as he watched her eating with her friends. She was smiling and talking to Weasly. She kept slapping his shoulder gently with her hand, causing Ron's face to light up.

Lucius wasn't blind. The kid was in love with Hermione, it was written all over his face. This made Lucius jealous for some reason. He played over the last conversation in his head again, he had been so evil, exactly what she had been afraid of. He quickly dismissed himself from the table and returned to his chambers and his bottle of fire-whiskey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione laughed at the stupid joke Ron told, but she noticed Lucius leaving the room. She couldn't quit watching him everyday, although she had tried to forget. The cruel things he had said to proved her fears to be true, he had been using her for his whore that night.

Before she could sink any further into her self pity, Hermione noticed a flurry of movement at the staff table. Snape and Dumbledore raised quickly, followed by the rest of the teachers and began to leave the great hall. Snape stopped in front of Hermione and Harry.

"Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione, please follow us to Dumbledore's office." he barked at them before continuing out of the hall.

Hermione exchanged a quick look with her friends, before taking Ginny's hand and following Harry out. She knew something big was happening. All the training for the war was beginning to kick in, she could feel her blood pounding in her ears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius jumped as he felt the mark on his arm began to burn. He sighed and lowered his glass of whiskey. The burning increased, and Lucius realized that whatever was going on, it was important. He quickly jumped up and prepared to meet up with Voldemort.


	5. And It Hurts So Bad

"I'm afraid this is it." Dumbledore said softly, his voice sounding flat, and scared. He suddenly looked very small sitting behind his massive desk.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Voldemort." Snape spoke up and said. "He has declared the beginning of the war tonight."

"What did he do?" Harry asked, and Hermione noticed his skin was pale white now.

"He attacked the front entrance of Hogwarts twenty minutes ago. He is trying to get in." Snape said calmly.

"But he can't!" Harry exclaimed, jumping up. "Hogwarts is protected against him."

"Yes, it is, but Voldemort planned on that and he has taken to attacking Hogsmeade, trying to draw us outto fight. And now we have to. People are already dying out there." Dumbledore said gravely. "Harry, you know what you have to do."

"I do sir." Harry said. "But I am not going to go with without Dumbledore's Army behind me sir. We trained together and we will fight together. We will get everyone ready and go to Hogsmeade."

Dumbledore nodded, amazed at the young man's courage and bravery. He nodded to the other professors who quickly left to round everyone up.

"I admit, I don't feel comfortable putting children in this much danger Harry, but I know it is the only way to defeat Voldemort." Dumbledore said, resting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"We are not children anymore sir, don't feel guilty for this. We are going to stop him once and for all, this is what I was born for." Harry replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione shivered from the cold and the fear in her chest. They had set out for Hogsmeade. Snape had gone ahead, still posing as a death eater, hoping to lend some protection once they arrived. As awful and mean as Professor Snape was, Hermione prayed he would be okay. If Voldemort finds out about Snape's betrayal before they could get there, he would be killed.

Hermione gasped to herself as she realized Lucius would be apart of this. A part of the attack on Harry, Ron, and herself. He would be part of the evil they were going to try and destroy. She shook her head as she fought off the weight in her chest. She couldn't think of that right now, it would block her ability to do what she needed to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group entered Hogsmeade and Hermione gasped. Lupin, Moody, Dumbledore and Tonks lead the group into the village, with many of the other members of the Order of the Phoenix behind the students.

The village was on fire, many of her favorite shops were burning down, women and children were out in the streets crying. Hermione fought her tears.

They continued into the village, watching around them, not knowing where the Death Eaters and Voldemort were hiding.

They found out quickly, as two hooded figures jumped in front of the group, and were quickly taken care by Tonks.

Confusion set in quickly as more of Voldemort's followers appeared. Hermione lost track of everybody as the Death Eaters began to attack the group, separating everyone.

It was the Order's job to keep the Death Eaters busy, so that Harry could take care of Voldemort, with Dumbledore guarding him. They had been preparing for this, yet when the massive number of figures in hooded black cloaks began to attack, Hermione felt overwhelmed, yet she kept in control and began to cast curses as quick as she could.

She wondered briefly which of the hooded figures was Lucius, but she dismissed that thought. She couldn't afford to think about that right now.


	6. I Dont Know What Else To Do

Lucius watched the battle unfold below him. His fellow Death Eaters attacking the group. He saw Hermione right away. Brown curls blowing in the wind, wand out, voice loud and clear. She was amazing. She looked more beautiful now then she did in the moonlight spilling in his bedroom…..Lucius stopped his train of thoughts. He was supposed to beprotecting Voldemort, as the strongest of the death eaters, he was given the duty. He heard the wizard's cruel voice behind him. "It beautiful, isn't is Lucius?" he said. "All the death, the hate, the curses. Its great to watch, brings us such pleasure, doesn't it?"

"Yes my lord." Lucius said, although he didn't agree at all. That was bothering him. He had always loved a good fight, but now, the sight before him was making him sick. He watched as Ron Weasly got hit with a curse that sent him flying into a wall, leg laying in an unnatural angle. This was all wrong.

Hermione was right. Lucius had become a new man that night in the hallway. Something had awakened the new side of him. The good side of him. The side that wanted a normal life, a woman to love, Hermione. Yes, he loved her. He watched her fight her way throughthe massive number of Death Eaters, and his heart over ran with the feelings he had for her. She had changed him and didn't even know it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry heard Dumbledore get struck by a curse as they ran up the side of the hill to where they believed Voldemort was hiding. Harry couldn't stop. He had to get up there and end this. He knew Snape wasn't to far behind them, and would get Dumbledore help.

Harry reached the top of the hill, wand out and ready. He thought he was prepared for what was in front of him. Voldemort was larger than Harry had remembered. His presence was overwhelming, hiding in the deep black robes.

Harry left his wand pointed out in front of him, he couldn't afford to show his fear. It would be his weakness. Instead, he breathed deep, and pictured his mother, father and godfather by his side, protecting him. The Death Eater standing in front of Voldemort began to advance on Harry slowly.

"Potter, we finally are here. The moment we both have been waiting for since you were born. The moment when I get my revenge and you get reunited with your parents." Voldemort's dry raspy voice stated, his wand extended in front of him.

Before Harry could speak, Voldemort issued a strange curse in Latin, one Harry couldn't understand, but felt instantly. It was like someone had set his brain on fire, he was losing his vision quickly, and could feel the fire spreading through his body.

He was losing conscious when he noticed the Death Eater hovering in front of him. The man's mouth was moving, but Harry couldn't hear anything but the sound of flames.

Suddenly, the feeling was gone. The fire was gone, the pain. His hearing came back quickly, as did his vision. Voldemort was standing twenty feet away.

Harry felt the second man behind him. "It's the only way either one of you can be killed. An ancient curse, scripted when Voldemort first went after you. It sets your enemy on fire from the inside. I used the counter curse on you, I'll distract him as long as I can, but you need to aim your wand at his heart when you say it." the Death Eater explained in a whisper.

Harry didn't know what to do. The death eater saved him, and was now telling him how to defeat Voldemort? Harry didn't know of the curse, the only thing he had plannedto try was a plan old killing curse, one that wouldn't have worked. Harry would have been walking into his own death if not for the Death Eater.

He was brought back on track by the site of the Voldemort going after his own man. "You betrayed be!" Voldemort was screaming. He raised his wand at the figure in black. "How dare you! I put you first! You will die!"

Harry reacted quickly, raising his own wand and aiming at Voldemort's chest, he quickly spoke the unfamiliar Latin words, his voice loud and clear. He was surprised he could remember them, it almost felt like they came from somewhere inside him.

Voldemort fell quickly, grabbing his head, screaming in a unnatural voice. TheDeath Eater scrambled back quickly, standing beside Harry as they watched a fire consume Voldemort from the inside, until all that was left was a pile of ash.

Harry looked from the ash to the figure in black. "Why did you help me?" he asked the unknown man.


	7. I Can't Go On Not Loving You

The man didn't say anything for a moment, before Harry heard a sigh from under the hood. "I am not evil. I've spent the last twenty years of my life being somebody I am not, and I can't do it anymore. I want to live my life,I want her to love me." the Death Eater said softly.

Harry moved to look down the hill. His friends had beat the remaining followes. Only one Death Eater remained down there with them, and he knew it was Snape, because Dumbledore was leaning on his shoulders for support.

Harry felt a smile break out on his face as the tears began to race down his face. They had done it. He had done it. Voldemort was gone. The evil was gone. "It's all over…" Harry whispered. He looked over to the figure in black once more.

Themanwas also looking down on the group of people celebrating. Only he wasn't watching Dumbledore. He was looking at Hermione, who was sitting apart from everyone else, holding Ron in her arms. The boy was holding his leg, it was broken.

Hermione was rubbing his hair, whispering in his ear.She leaned in to kiss Ron softly and quickly. Touching his back lightly as she did so.

Harry heard the Death Eater gasp beside him at the site of Ron and Hermione. Harry looked over. "Who are you?" he said.

The Death Eater raised his hands up and removed his hood and mask.

"Lucius Malfoy?" Harry said, his voice sounding shocked. "You betrayed Voldemort?"

"Yes Harry. I had to. I have to live my life now. Istill have a chance to save my son from my fate. I havea chance to save myself. I love her, I thought I might have a chance, but…." Lucius' voice dropped off as he looked back to Ron and Hermione.

"Hermione..?" Harry whispered. "You love Hermione?" he turned, only to find Lucius had disappeared. How could Lucius have fallen in love with Hermione? He quickly ran down the hill, anxious to catch Dumbledore up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione held Ron all the way back to Hogwarts, kissing him softly, rubbing his hair. He kept slipping in and out of conscious, and Dumbledore had told her to keep kissing him, it was the only way to keep him awake, to keep him from falling into the curse's coma.

She smiled over at Harry, who was looking at her strangely. She could see the exhaustion on his face. "Harry are you okay?" she finally asked. Harry nodded but didn't say anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius sighed as he waved his wand once more to finish packing. He was anxious to leave. The battle last night had drained him of his energy. And seeing Hermione with Ron had drained him of his heart. He had done what she wanted, he had been everything she had said she wanted him to be, yet she kissed Ron.

He had to leave before they all came back from St. Mungo's. He couldn't see her. He didn't want to see her. He closed his eyes, and quickly left, not wanting to ever return.


	8. Over and Over

_Two weeks later_

Lucius sipped his whiskey, surveying his library. He was home, yet it felt foreign. Lucius had always been a Death Eater, now what should he do with his life? The Ministry of Magic hadn't come to him yet, he figured they would soon, to find out what happened the night on the hill. As soon as Harry told his story, they would be flocking his home, investigating every detail of his life.

He closed his eyes, but opened them quickly. Every time he left them closed he saw Hermione embracing Ron, kissing him with her beautiful lips, her eyes full of love for him.

Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it yeah I can't _shake it  
Nooo _

I can't wait to see you  
Want to see if you still got that look in your eyes  
That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes  
And it's a shame that we got to spend our time  
Being mad about the same things  
Over and over again  
About the same things  
_Over and over again  
Ohh  
But I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
(I Can't go on not loving you) _

Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again yeah  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
Nooo

I remember the day you left  
I remember the last breath you took right in front of me  
When you said that u would leave  
I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything  
But I see clearly now  
And this choice I made keep playing in my head  
Over and over again  
Playing my head  
Over and over again  
Ohh  
I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
(I Can't go on not loving you)

Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
Nooo

Now that I've realized that I'm going down  
From all this pain you've put me through  
Every time I close my eyes I like it down  
I can't go on not loving you

Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
Nooo

Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
Nooo

Over and Over again  
Over and Over again  
Cause it's all in my head

t 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione rubed the kinks out of her neck as she sat in the back of the Ministry car. Ithad beentwo weeks since the battle,and they were all finally released from the hospital after being told they were healthy. She thought they had keptthem for to long, but Dumbledore had insisted, espically with Ron's slow recovery. The first thing she was going to do when she got back to Hogwarts was take a long bath and cry her heart out.

The Death Eaters were all gone. Lucius had been killed. This shouldn't bother her, but it did. It hurt because she saw the good he could have become if had chosen to walk away from Voldemort, instead he died by the wizards side.

They arrived at Hogwarts late, and Hermione took her bath, before falling asleep quickly. Tomorrow they were meeting with the Ministry and Dumbledore, whre Harry would finally be able to tell everyone what had happened.

The Ministry had decided he was not to tell anyone until he had recovered. Hermione figured Dumbledore had to do with that, knowing Harry needed some time to recover. She was anxious to hear what had happened though.

The next morning, Dumbledore rushed the group into his office. The full Ministry of Magic was there, as well as all of the Professors. She took a seat next to Remus Lupin, and tried to mentally prepare herself for knowing what her best friend went though.

"I know you just got back, but we must do this now, so that the Ministry of Magic can clear all of this up, and we can get on with our lives." Dumbledore said, smiling. "They need to know what happened up on the hill Harry, they have to record it."

Harry nodded before explaining the events of the night. He explained the Latin curse, the pain it caused. He told them about the Death Eater helping him, betraying Voldemort.

"Which death eater?" Lupin spoke up and asked.

Harry looked right at Hermione as he spoke. "Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione's heart stopped. Lucius wasn't dead? Lucius had betrayed Voldemort and saved Harry? Her mind began to spin quickly.

She realized Harry was still talking. "…didn't want to waste anymore of his life on the evil Voldemort spread. He said he was in love, and realized there was more to life."

"He was in love?" Hermione screeched, before realizing she had said it out loud. She clamped her hands over her mouth.

"I know, it is hard to believe Luciusknows how to love.." Snape observed from his corner, not realizing why Hermione was shocked.

Harry nodded. He bit his lower lip before looking back at Hermione. "He saw you kissing Ron. He didn't know it was a counter curse, he thought you were….you know….kissing Ron out of love.." Harry explained.

Everyone looked at Harry confused. Hermione felt tears begin to trickle down her face. "He really betrayed Voldemort?" she asked her friend.

Harry nodded at her. "You still have time Hermione." he said softly.

"Hermione?" Dumbledore said, "What is going on?"

She looked at him. "I have to go! I love him too Dumbledore, I have to go explain what happened!" she said, looking wildly around the room, trying to figure out how to get to him the fastest.

Harry took her hand and led her to the fireplace. He reached into the floo powder and handed her some.

"I wouldn't help you if I thought he would hurt you Hermione. I was up there, I saw the pain in his eyes." Harry said, kissing her softly on the cheek before pushing her into the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor" she called as the flames took her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius jumped as he heard someone enter his fireplace. He spun around, expecting the Ministry of Magic. Instead there was Hermione. Her hair was a mess, soot covered her face, her clothes were wrinkled and dirty, and yet she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

"Hermione?" he asked, blinking.

"I found out what you did Lucius. I don't know what to say. I kissed Ron because it was the counter curse to the spell he had been hit with. I didn't know you saw. I thought you were dead. I couldn't handle thinking…." Hermione was babbling, not knowing what to say, when she was cut off by the feel of his lips.

He murmured against her skin. "Hermione, I was going crazy. I thought you loved Ron. I saw you kissing him, and felt my soul get ripped out. I love you silly girl, I can't help it. I tried to fight it, but damn it, I can't. I would close my eyes, and just see you and him over and over again. It was killing me"

"I love you Lucius." Hermione whispered as she kissed him again. "Only you."


End file.
